


By any other name

by prittyspeshul



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Gen, ambrollins if you squint like a lot, pretty sure this qualifies as crack, under 750 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prittyspeshul/pseuds/prittyspeshul
Summary: Archaeologist Seth is just really, really tired of Dean's questions, okay?





	

"What did you just say?"

Seth straightened, scrubbing his sweaty hair back from his equally sweaty forehead and only really managing to slide his gloved hand along the slick surface, not only not succeeding at getting his hair out of his goddamned eyes but in addition adding a swath of sticky dirt to the whole mess. It was approximately 10,001 degrees Celsius outside, his useless oaf of a boss was nowhere to be found, and the man who was supposed to be their Local Guide on this dig would not leave him The Fuck Alone and had been blabbering in his ear for what felt like the last millenia and at this exact moment he would have given his left foot to trade places with the man whose grave they were supposedly excavating. 

The man--Dean? He thought Dean was his name--crouched infuriatingly close, tipping his helmet back (and, Seth was adding this to his mental tally of questions to ask his boss, the head of this dig, where exactly this motherfucker had gotten his hands on a pith helmet in the middle of the desert when he couldn't even get a second goddamn pair of boots) and grinning. He had a habit of grinning out of the side of his mouth in such a way that made Seth want to strangle him and/or aroused a particular urge around his groin that he really didn't want to explore further (but he did have the most beautiful blue eyes...)

"I said," he said, drawing out his breath and right now Seth was leaning dangerously close to the strangle side of the equation, or maybe bludgeoning because after all he was holding a relatively hefty pick and it would be so easy, so easy, "at what point post-mortem does your job become acceptable?"

Seth inhaled deeply, setting his pick down and deciding that yes, he was done for the day, even though by his estimation it was only ten o'clock in the morning, and unthinkingly took the proferred hand that helped to haul him out of the waist-deep hole. He realized slowly that the only person around was, in fact, Dean, and by process of elimination further extrapolated that Dean must have been the one who assisted him in getting out of said hole and therefore Dean's hand he was still holding and Dean's chest he was awkwardly pressed against. He jolted back, nearly falling back into the hole, and was again saved by Dean's strong grip dragging him forward and flush with his body. Again. And Seth couldn't help but notice how firmly muscular his chest was through his thin shirt, and--

Then the meaning of the words of the question hit him. 

"I'm sorry, did you just ask me--"

"How long does someone have to be dead before it's scientific and not just grave robbing?"

The shit-eating grin on that (handsome) (fucking) face sealed it for him. Ten AM was not too early to drink. 

As he stalked away, Dean shrugged, scratching at his own sweaty hair. "Grave robbers, always so testy."

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh. Don't really have any explanations for myself here. Except I really do like making dumb jokes and quoting Romeo and Juliet. Apparently.
> 
> I have no idea if they still perform digs in Egypt, I have literally no idea of how archaeology works except for what I learned from movies and going to an amusement park where they let you dig for dinosaur bones, and I have a weird affinity for pith helmets. I am no sort of expert or even really a judge of this concept. 
> 
> Based on this text post: https://www.facebook.com/humansoftumblrcom/photos/a.595210907194561.1073741828.591801410868844/1403878272994483/?type=3
> 
> [I swear I'll update my other stories soon really I promise I'm so sorry]


End file.
